Noba
| image = | race =Modified Soul | gender =Male | affiliation =Urahara Shop | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Ririn, Kurōdo | base of operations =Urahara Shop, Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | relatives =None | signature skill =Teleportation | anime debut =Episode 64 | japanese voice =Tomokazu Sugita | english voice =Roger Craig Smith }} (sometimes incorrectly romanized as Nova) is a Bount sensor created by Kisuke Urahara. Appearance In his Gigai, he has the appearance of a young man, wearing a fur coat and a zippered mask, revealing some of his soft red hair and aqua blue eyes.Bleach anime, Episode 64 On his back is a blue shield, which is used in conjunction with his powers. After fighting the Bount, Sawatari, we see that he is thin, with only a few natural muscles.Bleach anime, Episode 86 His overall attire makes him look somewhat like a ninja. When out of his Gigai, he inhabits an anthropormorphic turtle plushy in gray dress trousers and a white ruffled shirt with a red bow tie, which Chad purchased specifically for him. Bleach anime, Episode 69 Personality Similar to his partner, Yasutora Sado, Noba is unusually shy and quiet. When around women, he will zip his mask (whilst in his Gigai) or pull his head down into his shirt (in the plushy) to show emotion. This trait is due to Noba's shy and "innocent" nature. One such example of this is when Rukia Kuchiki picks Noba up in his stuffed animal form and holds him close to her face, he is seen to blush at the close contact and lowers his head into his shirt. When he works together with Rangiku Matsumoto while fighting one of the Bount, he changed out of his Gigai because they had to touch. Compared to his far louder and more verbal teammates, Noba is very uncomplaining and easy to get along with. He normally fades into the background, and doesn't annoy anyone, both humans and Shinigami alike. One such instance is when Renji spits coffee on the table, prompting Noba to clean it up, and sugaring it, without saying a word. This goes to show he is the most likely of the Mod Souls to get the job done. Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Kisuke sends Noba and the other Modified Souls to test Ichigo and his friends. As the Mod Souls move out, Noba was instructed to "kidnap" Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado. As they successfully pass Ririn's test, she reveals that one of them is an imposter. In order to win, they must figure out who it is. As Yoruichi surprises the fake Sado by climbing up the side of the wall. The final game involves rescuing the real Chad from an hourglass before a giant gate, created by Noba, swallows them. Ichigo, relying on his Bankai, loses the game. Kisuke then takes the group and the Mod Souls back to the Urahara Shop, where he explains the danger of the Bounts. Each one of the Mod Souls are assigned to a Human, and Noba is partnered with Sado. Shortly after, he is implanted in his plushy body and they encounter a Bount, Ryō Utagawa, but let him get away. He proceeds to attack Uryū, who is taken to the hospital by Ryo's adversary, Yoshino Sōma. It was there that Hō and Ban's water dolls' attack. Due to Noba's new body, though, he is only able to teleport about two meters meaning that he can not get them out of safety.Bleach anime, Episode 72 Despite this, he manages to disperse the dolls by severing the twins' telepathic connection. Ganju Shiba then appears and uses fireworks to defeat them.Bleach anime, Episode 74 .]] Ichigo sparks the idea that Noba, Ririn, and Kurodo can inhabit gigai any time they choose, if they help each other. Noba, Sado, Ururu Tsumugiya and Rangiku encounter the Bount, Sawatari.Bleach anime, Episode 82 His doll Baura and Noba use similar methods of bending space, so Noba can sense when the doll will surface instantly before he does, leaving him just enough time to dodge and protect his friends from attack. Ururu, though, still gets swallowed by Baura. In order to save her, Rangiku and Sado distract him long enough to push him through Noba's shield. However, Sawatari fights his way out, ripping off Noba's shirt and knocking him unconscious. Rangiku then takes out his soul candy and combines Noba's Bount tracking ability with her Kidō. With that, they were able to attack Sawatari just as he surfaced. Afterwards, Sawatari retreated, saying they would finish it later.Bleach anime, Episode 87 When the Bounts break through to the Soul Society, Noba follows Sado through, hanging on his back and watching the fights. When they return to the Human World, they decide to live with Kisuke, as the Bounts are now gone and they are of no use to their partners anymore.Bleach anime, Episode 108 Arrancar arc Noba attempts to aid Kon in his escape from the incomplete Grand Fisher alongside Ririn and Kurodo, before being saved by Isshin Kurosaki.Bleach anime; Episode 111 Noba also intervenes during Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's assault on Karakura Town, in which he and his fellow mod-souls assist Renji Abarai in his fight against Yylfordt Granz. Their efforts however, are in vain, as Noba and the other Mod-Souls are then saved by the timely arrival of Ururu Tsumugiya.Bleach anime, Episodes 117-120 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. In the living world, it is learned that several Zanpakuto spirits were brainwashed to betray their Shinigami partners by a rogue Zanpakuto spirit named Muramasa. Although Ichigo and the Shinigami are able to stop Muramasa restore most the spirits, several of them had already succeeded in killing their masters, resulting in them transforming into what are known as Tōjū. While Captain Hitsugaya comes to aid in the situation, his lieutenant Rangiku is more interested in having fun, including taking flirty pictures of herself and her Zanpakuto spirit Haineko in photo booths, which Noba blushes at the sight of it and apparently blows a fuse.Bleach anime; Episode 257 Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events ocurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Noba can be seen with Urahara and the others as Urahara has not yet detected Ichigo's Reiatsu after he disappeared in the Dangai, Kon reassures everyone that he will be fine.Bleach anime; Episode 328 Powers and Abilities Skilled Tactician: Despite being unusually shy, he is somewhat analytical and adept at strategic combat. When fighting the Bount Sawatari with Rangiku, the two formulated a plan of diversion that worked temporarily against their opponent. Advanced Reishi Sensors: Like Kurōdo and Ririn, Kisuke Urahara created Noba with the ability to detect and locate reishi from great distance of various types, including the unique nature the Bounts or their dolls generate.Bleach anime; Episode 69 Teleportation: Noba has the power to teleport himself and others to any location. He can also use his spiritual sense to teleport to the location of those with spiritual powers. When he is in his plushy, his teleportation range is limited to about two meters. *'Wormholes': He can create wormholes to redirect ranged attacks, both physical and energy based, back at the enemy. He does this by utilising the shield on his back as a focus. Also, he is able to "erase" other objects by sending them to another dimension. Bleach anime, Episode 68 References Navigation de:Nova es:Noba fr:Noba Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Modified Soul Category:Male